


TV Never Is What It Seems

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 200th episode, Acting, CW Network - Freeform, Canada, Director Jensen Ackles, Fandom, Filming, Hollywood, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, News Media, Pregnancy, Season/Series 10, Secrets, Social Media, TMZ, Television, graphic labor, jensen!pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles winds up pregnant and tries to hide the whole ordeal from the media during season 10, when the press was everywhere. He also tries to keep it a secret from Mark Pedowitz, the president of CW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Never Is What It Seems

Jensen Ackles loved playing Dean Winchester. He started nine years ago and hasn’t looked back since. It’s been such an incredible journey for him. He’s made life long friends, most notable with his costars Misha Collins and Jared Padalecki. He got a chance to direct 3 episodes, which was an occupational dream for him. And of course there were the fans. He’s met and inspired thousands of Supernatural fans all over the world and a lot of them have inspired him to be a better person.

 

And now he was afraid that all of this was going to end.

 

The show was starting it’s 10th season and filming was about to begin. A few weeks prior Jared and Jensen got very drunk, snuck onto the props trailer and read through some random lore books they had on set. One book in particular that had to do with fertility treatment. Jensen read it out loud and now was staring at a pregnancy stick in his trailer.

 

“This is dumb,” he says aloud. He tried to convince himself that the morning sickness he was feeling was a bug, but when he went to the doctor they told him he was as healthy as a horse. Then Jensen decided to do some research on his own and kept running into the same diagnosis. Pregnancy. He then had flashbacks to when Danneel was pregnant with JJ. That’s when he decided to go for the pregnancy test. He knew it would come up negative. There’s no way that he could be with child. That would be ridiculous and of course impossible.

 

He waited another 15 seconds. It was positive. Jensen was as pale as a ghost. What the hell was he going to do? And since when does magic exist?! He was floored by all of the information he was realizing at that very moment. He looked at his phone and saw that he had an hour before he had to be on set. He grabbed his jacket and ran to Jared’s trailer, which was across the lot from him. He didn’t bother knocking on the door and burst in.

 

Jared was going over his lines when his head shot up from his script. “What’s up with you?”

 

Jensen closes his trailer door and locks it. “We need to talk,” Jensen said.

 

Jared puts his script on the mini coffee table in front of him. “Okay…what’s up?”

 

Jensen grabs the pregnancy test from his pocket and gives it to Jared. He instantly laughed when he saw the positive plus sign in the clear window. “So, what is Danneel pregnant or something?” Jensen shakes his head no. “Okay, then who’s test is this?”

 

“Mine,” Jensen says with his head pointing to his feet.

 

Jared squints his eyes in confusion. “I don’t get it.” Jensen then reminds him of their drunken evening and their now reeling consequences. “Woah, woah, are you telling me that because you read from a magical book, which by the way was a prop, you’re pregnant?”

 

“Crazy, huh?” Jared silently nods. “What are you going to do? You gotta tell Bob and Carver. And you know they have to tell the network.”

 

“No. I don’t want that kind of attention. I’ve managed to stay away from the tabloids for years and I’d like it to keep it that way.” Jensen began pacing around the trailer. “The show’s gonna get canceled because of me.

 

Jared stands up to stop Jensen from pacing around the small space. “Hey, the show isn’t going to get canceled. Our numbers are great and the show is in a great place right now.”

 

“Yeah, and when people find out about this thing the network is going to shut us down.” Jensen plops down in the chair Jared was sitting in.

 

“Come on,” Jared said whiling picking Jensen up from his seat. “Let’s go to talk to Bob.” Jensen tried to pull away but Jared had always been the stronger one. Jared dragged his ass all the way across the lot and into the studio where they found Robert Singer going over some location notes with Jim Michaels. Robert see’s Jensen being forcibly dragged by Jared and instantly his interest perks.

 

“What are you two doing? You don’t have to be on set for another-“ Bob was interrupted by Jared.

 

“Jensen needs to talk to you.” Jensen finally breaks free from Jared’s hold.

 

He glared at Jared before speaking. He cleared his throat. “Ahem, yeah, can we talk in private please?”

 

Robert took him to his office in another building. Dean made sure he closed the door before he sat down. “Alright, so what did you need to talk to me about?”

 

Jensen gave Robert all of the information that he had. Robert remained silent as Jensen talked. “Long story short I’m pregnant.”

 

Robert gave out a long sigh and leaned forward in his chair. “You pulled me away from my work to tell me a prank? Look, I get that you like to pull this kind of stuff with Misha, but I’m trying to plan our tenth season here.” Jensen tossed the pregnancy test on Robert’s desk. “What is that?”

 

“It’s not a fake, it’s not Danneel’s and it’s not Gen’s. That it is a positive pregnancy test from me,” he said definitively.

 

Robert stares at the pregnancy test for a while, scratching at his beard. “Have you seen a doctor?” he finally asks.

 

“Not yet,” Jensen replied quickly.

 

Singer taps his finger on his desk for a moment. “Okay, here’s what were gonna do. We’re gonna get you checked out. If what your saying is true then we have a lot of planning to do. Some rewrites are gonna have to happen, contracts will need to be updated, not to mention your stunt double will have his work cut out for him.”

 

Jensen got slightly overwhelmed with all of the plans Robert had in mind. He then remembered that before anything is done he needs to talk to his wife. “Give me 24 hours,” Jensen heard himself say.

 

“For what?”

 

“I need to talk to Danneel about all of this.”

 

Mentally, Robert takes a step back. Family comes first before the show. He was the one to instill that kind of morality on the crewmembers. He agreed to allow Jensen talk to Danneel before any major changes happened.

 

And with that Jensen was on the next flight back to LA. When he entered his home it was quiet, which was rare when you have a 2 year old. He searched the house a few times when he found Danneel in their room putting away laundry. When she noticed he was the doorway she jumped a little. “Oh my god!” she put her hand to heart. “You scared the crap out of me. What the hell are you doing here?”

 

He smiled but didn’t talk but only pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She accepted it greatly, even though he reeked of an airplane. “Okay…” she said breathlessly, Jensen still holding her. “I wasn’t expecting that or you being here which, you still need to explain.”

 

All he wanted to do was pretend he wasn’t here to tell her that he was pregnant and that the show may be in jeopardy if he didn’t figure this out and instead be with his wife and play with his kid. He gazed into Danneel’s eyes and tucked a stray hair that landed in front of her face, behind her ear. “I love you,” Jensen said with tears in his eyes.

 

“I love you too. But you’re scaring me,” she said guiding him to the bed to sit down. He took a breath and then began explaining why he was there. Jensen told her he was pregnant and she didn’t say a word. She sat there on the bed, dumbfounded. At first she thought he was making a joke but then he kept going and going and going and it would explain a lot. She thought she was nuts for rationalizing this but she didn’t know what else to do. She didn’t think that her husband had gone that off the wire that he would just make up a pregnancy, even it was impossible.

 

Still waiting for a response Jensen shook her leg a bit. It seemed as if she had zoned out. “Baby? You okay?”

 

“Hmm? I’m sorry. I don’t know yet. It’s just a lot to absorb.” She goes back to staring off into space.

 

“But you believe me?”

 

“I think so. Why would you lie?”

 

Jensen breathed a quick relief sigh. “Thank God. I gotta go back to Vancouver tomorrow to have a doctor check me out. I want you to be there.”

 

She grabbed his hand, which was still on her thigh. “Of course will. I’ll have my mother watch JJ.” Jensen nodded his head in agreement. “So what does this mean for the show?”

 

That was the question on everybody’s mind and rightfully so. “No clue,” he responded. “But I’m not giving up on it. Robert’s got a plan, so I trust him.”

 

The next morning Danneel and Jensen flew out to Vancouver. On the way to airport they dropped JJ at his mother in law’s house. When they landed Cliff, Jared and Jensen’s bodyguard, met them at baggage claim and got them in the black van as quickly as possible. They headed straight for the doctor’s office where Jensen noticed there were no cars in the parking lot. Robert must have paid for the office to be empty. That way he can avoid press and the tabloids or fans.

 

Cliff waited outside the establishment and kept watch. The doctor had greeted them in the posh lobby. His name was, Dr. Howard. He was a doctor that Supernatural had used numerous times for any onset injuries. He knew Jensen and Jared very well and was willing to keep whatever issue they had kept a secret.

 

They enter an exam room and Dr. Howard stands across from them with his hands in his pocket. “We’re not really doing this are we? I mean you can’t actually believe-“

 

“I do,” Jensen said letting go of Danneel’s hand and hoping on the exam table. Dr. Howard then proceeded in a basic physical examination. After everything had checked out Dr. Howard pulled out the sonogram machine.

 

“Alright, lie back Ackles,” Dr. Howard instructed. Jensen pulled his shirt back and the doctor squirted a clear gel over his stomach. Danneel hadn’t let go of her husband’s hand since they boarded the place and when she saw Dr. Howard wheel in the sonogram and prep him for it, it all became real. The grip on his hand tightened.

 

Silence was cutting the room with a knife until they heard a loud swooshing sound coming from the sonogram machine. Jensen stared at the monitor and saw a teeny tiny, dark blob twitching around.

 

Dr. Howard gave out an audible gasp. “That’s impossible! You can’t be…,” he said in awe.

 

Danneel and Jensen were just as shocked but had a sort of calm over them. They knew that this could be a possibility and had come to terms with it the night before they left for Vancouver. Jensen turned to his wife who had tears in her eyes. She looked back at him and whispered in his ear, “I love you and this baby no matter what happens.”

 

xxx

 

Later that day Jensen had an exclusive meeting with Robert to discuss the matters at hand.

 

“So now that we know what’s going on, we need to strategize. We might have to do a rewrite.” A writer’s worst nightmare.

 

Jensen paced the room. “I’m supposed to start directing in 4 days. We don’t have time for a rewrite.”

 

“We can write you out of more scenes as the season goes on. And are you sure you still want to direct?”

 

“I put all the work in, so yeah, I want to direct.” Jensen made his point so Bob backed off.

 

“Okay, so…. who do we tell?” Robert asked.

 

Jensen gave very quick and slightly loud, “No one.”

 

“We gotta tell the crew.” Jensen knew Robert was right. If anyone had to know it was the people he was going to be around all year. Especially wardrobe since they are going to have to take time and maternity clothes that look like Dean Winchesters signature look.

 

Jensen was feeling the start of a headache coming through. He paced in that office for hours as they talked about how they would want the next couple of months to go. They thought that they should be okay for the next 2 or 3 three months but pretty soon, some changes will have to be made. When he walked out of that meeting all he wanted to do was scream into a pillow, but then remembered he still had a lot of prep to do for his episode. He walked into his trailer, shut the door, locked it, and then took a much needed 3 hour nap.

 

Surprisingly the episode he directed went off without a hitch. Everything went like clockwork, even though Jensen was extremely exhausted and stressed out the whole time. During this time Jeremy Carver was told about Jensen’s pregnancy along with the crew. They were all instructed to sign new privacy contracts, now inclusive to Jensen current situation. The statement basically said, if anyone breathed a word about Jensen’s pregnancy to anyone who is not on the Supernatural crew would be terminated immediately.

 

They were 5 episodes in when Comic Con weekend came around. Today was the day of the panel in Hall H with Jared, Misha, Mark, Jeremy, and Osric. He was planning on making a special appearance for the fans.

 

Jensen was in his hotel room trying on different outfits, desperately trying to hide his baby bump. This would be the first time the fans would see him since the hiatus. He didn’t want the fans to raise any eyebrows or the press. He’s tried on his 14th T-shirt when he hears a knock at his door. Jensen opens it to see Jared smiling at him.

 

“What’s up? You ready to go? They want us downstairs in 15 minutes.” Jared informs. Jensen pulls him into the room and closes the door. “What’s going on with you?”

 

Jensen lets out a huge sigh. “I can’t figure out what to wear,” he whines.

 

“Since when do you care about what you wear?” Jared asks, taking a seat on the king bed.

 

“Since I’m really trying to hide my baby belly from thousands of people.”

 

Jared looks at Jensen like he’s crazy. “First at all, what bump? You’re hardly showing.”

 

Jensen points his finger at Jared. “Ah hah! So I am showing!”

 

Jared rolls his eyes at him. “Oh my God, calm down. You like fine!” he grabs a blue blazer that was on the bed, accompanied by many piles of rejected clothing, and throws it at Jensen. “Here, wear this blazer with the shirt you’re wearing now and no one will notice a thing. I promise!”

 

He puts on the blazer and gives himself a once over in the bathroom mirror. It was passable. His bump was hardly defined and distracted by the print going on in his shirt. “Ready?” Jared asked one more time.

 

“Ready,” Jensen replied.

 

They get backstage and all of the cast and Jeremy were waiting for them. They were all excited to talk about the new season but of course before they could do that, Jensen had to introduce the clip they were showing. The clip was from the episode he directed, “Soul Survivor.” Once reminded of this he instantly got nervous again. He forgot what he was going to say and he was going to have to be on stage by himself.

 

He turns to Jared. “Crap…”

 

“What now?” He whispers, as they were about to introduce Jensen to the stage.

 

“I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna say? I totally forgot I had to do this.”

 

“Relax, just say what the scene is and walk off.”

 

“Won’t that seem mean?”

 

Jensen then hears his name announced and a room filled with fans and press, cheer. Jared gives him a reassuring smile and clap on the back. He takes a deep breath and heads out on stage. He’s blinded by all of the flashing lights and can’t hear much from all the screaming. Once he approached the microphone the room quieted down a bit. He put on a smile and waved to the fans as if nothing out of ordinary was wrong. He was an actor and he was going to act his off during this panel.

 

He lets the fans know how awesome they are and even gets a laugh out of them. He then introduces the clip and walks off stage. He walks over to Misha who was leaning on a wall next to the curtain. “I did it.” Jensen breathes.

 

Misha scoffs. “Were you worried or something?”

 

“You have no idea,” he deadpanned.

 

The clip ended and the fans were back to cheering and the mediator announces Jensen’s name again to come back to the stage so the panel can commence. They were all called one by one and everything went great. An added bonus was that all the fans were surprised by Osric’s entrance. All in all it was a good weekend. Jensen had spent every evening checking the blog posts and Twitter to see if anybody was talking about his small baby bump but nobody seemed to notice, which he was grateful for.

 

After Comic Con was over the cast went back to work. The 200th episode, Fan Fiction had already been filmed and now they were onto their 6th episode, ‘Ask Jeeves’. It was your basic Monster of the Week episode, which had become pretty routine to shoot nowadays. Although during the 4th day of shooting Jensen was hit with a really bad case of morning sickness. For weeks he kept it at bay with the occasional mild nausea, but recently it’s become more aggressive.

 

He was on set reading go over his lines when he began to feel the nausea perk up in his stomach. He took a few swigs of water to help calm himself. Jared then called him over to get on his mark. They were on a set that was made to look like a mansion. This particular scene took place in the living room with the rest of the guest cast. It was a small group of people, but under the set lights, Jensen was beginning to feel very hot and clammy. Jared took a look at him and got concerned. “You okay?” he asked?

 

Jensen gave out a soft chuckle. “Define okay…”

 

“Morning sickness?” Jared assumed.

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to get through the day?”

 

“The day yes. The next 10 minuets? I’m not so sure…” Jensen suddenly got very green and ran off set until he found a large garbage can off in the corner. John MacCarthy, the director for this episode, ran over to Jensen to give him a hand. Jared was behind him with a bottle of water that he took from craft services. Once Jensen was finished he walked away from the trashcan to get away from the stench of his own vomit. He leaned on a random set wall closed his eyes. Shortly he felt something cold brush against his hand. He opened his eyes to see Jared urging him to take a drink.

 

Jensen grabbed the water, graciously and took a few sips. The director looked Jensen in the eye. “Listen, do you think you’ll be okay to shoot? I can give you about a half an hour to compose yourself if you need it.”

 

“No,” he said while shaking his head and taking a sip of water. “Nah, I can do this. Pregnant actresses do this all the time, right? So can I.”

 

“You sure?” John asked.

 

“Yeah, I am. It’ll pass.” Jensen got himself back into character and on his mark. John and Jared both looked each other with much concern. John sat back in his director chair and yelled, “Action.” And the scene commenced.

 

Jensen pressed through the 8 scenes they shot that day with a vague feeling of nausea. Once they wrapped for the day, he walked into his trailer and a note was on his table. It read:

 

Dear Jensen,

Please meet me in the wardrobe trailer. We need to discuss some things.

 

Thank You,

 

Tara Young

 

Tara had been their head costume designer for the last three years. She always said that she probably had the easiest job in the business since Jared and Jensen’s style hasn’t changed since day one and their sizes have also stayed consistent.

 

When he arrived at the wardrobe trailer he ran into Jeremy Carver and Robert Singer. Tara was in the middle of going over something with them when Jensen walked in.

 

“Good, I’m glad you got my note,” she said slightly out of breath. She seemed slightly stressed out. She was holding two different pairs of pants in one hand and two different plaid shirts in the other. “We need to do a fitting.”

 

“I thought we just did one a few weeks ago,” Jensen said.

 

She nodded and put down one of the shirts on the back of a chair. “Yes, but you are expanding. So I have come up with paternity pants that should last you a few weeks if were lucky.”

 

Jensen points at the shirts. “And the shirts?”

 

“I’ve woven elastic in the fabric so they’ll have more give. Dean Winchester’s favorite color this season is also going to be black,” she said chuckling. “It’ll slim you down some.”

 

“What else can we do to hide the baby bump?” Jeremy piped up.

 

Tara turned their attention towards a mannequin she had set up with a blown up balloon, acting as a baby bump. It was dressed in Dean Winchesters clothes. Jensen was slightly off put by this. “As Jensen’s pregnancy progresses we’ll put in heavier jackets. Side views can be covered with a layered jacket look. Something that is normal for the Winchesters, so no worries there.”

 

Half hour later the extensive wardrobe meeting was over and Bob and Jeremy led Jensen to their office. It was really Jeremy’s office but Bob sat in his chair and Jeremy sat on the edge of his desk, while Jensen sat in the chair facing the desk. He felt as if he was in the Principles office.

 

After a few seconds of cringing silence, Bob spoke up. “We should discuss your living arrangements.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Every time you go home the paparazzi meets you there. You’ve had the same schedule for years now and they know it,” Carver states.

 

“Yeah so? It’s not like their putting my picture in magazines or anything.”

 

“But they could,” Bob said.

 

“So what the hell do you want me to do? Not go home?” Jensen asked, incredulously. Jeremy and Bob both say no multiple times. “Alright, then what?”

 

Jeremy inches closer to Jensen on the desk. “We were thinking that you, Danneel and JJ could move here. To Vancouver.”

 

Instantly Jensen lets out a short, blunt laugh. “You can’t be serious.” They don’t answer. Jensen shoots up out of his chair. “You want me to haul my family to Vancouver? Are you out of your mind?”

 

“We know it sounds crazy,” Jeremy said.

 

“Ya, think?!”

 

“…But what other option do we have? We need to keep you out their sight for as long as we can. This helps with that.”

 

“Where are we gonna live?”

 

“We’ve already gotten that taking care of. We’ve got a house rented for you guys. Comes furnished and everything.”

 

Jensen sighs and puts his hands through his hair. He can’t help but to think how unbelievable this all is. He can only imagine how his wife is going to react to this. He flew home, probably for the last time in a long time, to talk to his wife. When he go there he found Danneel was in the living room, curled up in a blanket on her laptop. JJ was fast asleep on the couch. She looks up to see Jensen putting down his suitcase. She carefully gets up to not disturb her sleeping daughter. She gives him a welcome home kiss. Jensen then pulls her into the kitchen.

 

The kitchen still smelled like dinner, which made Jensen ravenous. “You hungry?” Danneel asked, while grabbing the tuba wear containers filled with their dinner from the fridge. She already knew his answer.

 

Jensen grabbed a paper plate and a fork. She began to fill his plate with food. “Starving, thanks,” he replied. She put the plate in the microwave and then turned to Jensen. “How was work?” she asked.

 

“We need to talk,” Jensen said, ignoring her question.

 

“Last time you said that you told me you were pregnant. Please tell me-,”

 

Jensen interrupted her, “No. No, it’s not that.”

 

“Okay then, what?”

 

Jensen takes a second to think about how he’s gonna say what he’s gonna say. “Bob and Jeremy feel that it’s best that we move to Vancouver until the baby’s born.” Jensen patiently waits for Danneel’s reaction.

 

She looked away from her husband and to her sleeping daughter. “What about JJ?” she asked. “She just got settled in her new school. We can’t just take her out. She has friends here.”

 

“Danneel, it’s either that or I don’t come home.”

 

“Then we can visit you!”

 

“That’ll be too much on JJ.”

 

“But moving won’t?!” she retorted. The microwave dings very loudly, signifying his food was done. She sighs. “I don’t want to leave but if your telling me that this is best then I guess we don’t have a choice.”

 

Jensen cradles her cheek in his hand. She leans into it. His palm was warm and calming. “It will only be for a little while. We can enroll JJ into a new school or just leave her out for the next few weeks and hire someone to home school her. And we’ll make sure that she’ll make friends while she’s there. Everything will work out I promise you.” She embraced her husband and was slightly surprised at the small barrier in-between them. Danneel couldn’t help but to touch the small bump Jensen had.

 

“It’ll be worth it in the end,” she said smiling at him.

 

He kissed her and smiled back. “Yes it will.”

 

xxx

 

Within a week Jensen and his family moved to Vancouver into the housing that Supernatural provided for them. For the mean time JJ is being homeschooled and Danneel is working on scripts with other producers from home. She’s still getting use to the move and hasn’t determined if she’s happy about it but what keeps her going is that she knows this isn’t a long term solution.

 

Jensen got to work with a donut in his mouth and a script for episode 11, “There’s No Place Like Home”. Felicia Day was in this episode and he loved it when it when she was on set. She was always such a lovely person to be around. Today was her first day shooting with both Jensen and Jared and the first time she had seen Jensen for quite sometime.

 

They were on location at a beautiful mansion in Vancouver. Felicia was getting last touches to her hair and make up when she spotted Jensen. She politely pushed the make up artist out her way and hugged Jensen. He almost choked on his glazed donut when he was suddenly embraced.

 

“Oof!” He chuckled, “Hey, Felicia! Long time, huh?”

 

“Too long!” she had so much excitement in her voice. She finally let go of him. Jensen then got a good look at her. She was dressed a very tight black jumpsuit that reminded him of cat woman. A sexual fantasy that he’s begged Danneel to partake in but keeps refusing to do.

 

Felicia also gets a good look at Jensen and his now prominent baby bump. “I just can’t believe you’re actually pregnant,” she said a little louder than a whisper.

 

“I see they told you.”

 

“Yeah and made me sign more contracts then I ever had to keep it quiet.”

 

Jensen snorts. “Yeah, it’s for both our protection.”

 

“I get it, don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” she said with a smile. “So, how’s filming going so far? I bet filming around your stomach has been a little difficult.”

 

“I get by. They got me mostly hiding behind large desks and putting alarmingly large objects in front of me. Plus my stunt double is getting quite the paycheck,” Jensen laughed.

 

Jared came over once he was released from hair and make up. He gave Felicia a big hug and joined in on the conversation. “You know, Friday is the big night,” Jared said.

 

Jensen sat in his stage stair. “Ugh,” he groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

 

“How could you dread going to your 200th episode party? This is a great honor.” Felicia questioned.

 

“Yeah, it is, but when you’re 5 months pregnant and you’re trying to hide it from literally everyone I tend to freak out,” Jensen had his hand on his stomach. Every time he thought of the party he got butterflies in his stomach.

 

Jared patted him on the shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about. Gen and I will be there by your side the whole entire time.”

 

Felecia chimed in. “Yeah and so will I. You’re not gonna have to go at this alone.”

 

The director of the episode, Phil Sgriccia made an announcement for everyone to get in their places for the scene.

 

The night of the party Danneel and Jensen sat in the limo in a long line of limo’s inching towards the red carpet. With every slow move towards the carpet, Jensen was getting more anxious. Danneel grabbed her husband’s hand. “You gonna be okay?”

 

“Do I have to get out of the car?” He asked innocently.

 

“Yes,” she replied.

 

“Then, no, I’m not going to be okay,” he said as he stared at the hundreds of flashing camera’s coming closer to the car.

 

Danneel took his face in her hands and made him look at her. “Tonight is your night.”

 

Jensen tried to pry his head away. “Yeah but-“

 

Danneel snapped it back to so that he was once again facing her. “Hey! Don’t let anyone ruin it, okay? You’ve worked so hard to get here and you should be proud of that,” she said with a sweet smile.

 

“I am proud. I just don’t want all of my hard work to go to waste because of what the media may say of me or Mark.”

 

“Honey, they’re not going to think that your pregnant.”

 

“No, but they could think that ‘Jensen Ackles let himself go’.” Jensen could see the headlines now and it depressed him. They were now in front of the red carpet and there was no turning back.

 

“But you know the truth. You know that you’re caring the most special and precious baby in the whole world…next to JJ,” she chuckled. “You can do this.” She gave Jensen a deep and passionate kiss as somewhat of a confidence booster. He took a deep breath and gave the driver the okay to open the door. When he opened they were blinded by the sea of photographers taking their picture and yelling for them to look their way. Danneel looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a silver, sparkly gown that tastefully plunged down her breasts. He hair was down and was given a glowing natural makeup look. Jensen suit was expertly tailored to hide his bump. It was jet black and he was wearing a black shirt and tie with it. He basically looked as if he was going to a funeral, but whatever helps.

 

As he walked down the line he was being interviewed by Entertainment Tonight, Clever TV, Buzzfeed and of course of CW. Everything was going pretty smoothly and he was really close to the entrance of the party when he bumps into Mark Pedowitz. Mark gets a huge grin on his face when he sees him and gives him a hearty handshake. Jensen saw the media eating this up and taking a million pictures at once. Once the moment was over Mark walked away and greeted the other celebrities that were there. Jensen felt a wave wash over him. He was so relieved. Was that it? Was that all he was going to say to him. He knew that Mark was going to say some words on stage but was he truly not going to speak to him?

 

Danneel grabbed Jensen’s hand and they walked into the party together. They quickly met up with Gen and Jared who were about to take their seats. A woman rushed Jared and Jensen backstage to get ready for the ceremony. The banquet hall was filled with Supernatural 200th episode paraphernalia. The cake was huge and it was shaped like the Impala. The entire Supernatural cast was there, even guests who had been on the show over 5 years ago. It was like one big reunion but Jensen was having a hard time enjoying himself with being so paranoid.

 

By the time they got backstage Mark was already on stage. Once everybody settled down. Mark began speaking about the show and how what they accomplished was such an impressive milestone. He then started speaking about Jared and Jensen individually.

 

“I came on this network and heard so many great things about these boys. Jensen Ackles has been such an amazing man to work with. His acting abilities have touched fans and myself. Jared has also floored me with his acting. It’s not an easy task to be able to play Lucifer and Sam Winchester at the same time.”

 

The speech went on for a few minutes and then Jared and Jensen said something very quick about the show and then the party began. Jensen was beginning to relax as he talked to his old and current cast mates, writers and directors. Danneel was so proud of him by taking that step out of the car. Jensen wandered off to get something to eat. He hadn’t eaten all day due to nerves and morning sickness, but now he was starving and could devour everything in sight.

 

He began nibbling on mini bacon scallops when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and it was Mark…and he didn’t look pleased. He pulled Jensen away from the crowd to speak to him in private.

 

“What are you trying to do to me?” Mark asked rhetorically. “Do you know how much damage control I’ve done for you?”

 

Jensen stood there with his mouth half open, shocked. He thought everything was okay between him and Mark but apparently he knew something was up with Jensen.

 

“The fact that you stopped going to conventions, you’re recent move to Vancouver and can we please talk about your weight gain. I always know you’re not as cut as Jared but this is getting ridiculous,” he said pointing at Jensen stomach. He was hot. He was furious. This is exactly why he didn’t want to go to this party. It was so obvious that he was pregnant and if not that then something was wrong.

 

He had to try to at least defend himself, “Listen, I know things with me have been weird but I promise that I’m okay and that I have everything under control.”

 

“I really don’t care if you’re okay. The only reason this show is still alive is because the ratings are reliable and consistent. The second that becomes false I’m pulling the plug on this freaking show. If I have to do anymore damage control because of you I will replace you.”

 

“You can’t get rid of my character, Mark. The show is about Sam _and_ Dean, you can’t just-,” Jensen stopped himself to gather his thoughts. “I promise you won’t have to worry about anything else.” Jensen finally said.

 

“There better not be,” Mark warned before walking away into the crowd. Jensen was left standing there with his mini bacon wrapped scallops. After a few minutes Danneel found Jensen outside standing in the cold, by himself.

 

“Hey, what are doing out here, everyone has been looking for you.” She sees that he’s clearly upset about something. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Mark knows,” he staring off into the darkness.

 

“Knows what? He knows you’re pregnant?” she asked with a little panic in her voice.

 

“No, but he knows something is wrong. He can tell that I’m gaining weight. He says that if things don’t change then…then he’s gonna pull the plug on the show or get rid of me.”

 

“He can’t do that!” she exclaimed.

 

“But he can…” Jensen shrugged. “I’m sorry but I’m not really in the partying mood. Can we please leave?”

 

“Are you sure?” She asked.

 

Jensen nods and flags down his limo driver. “Yeah, I am.”

 

The limo driver arrived promptly and drove them to their new Vancouver home. Danneel paid the babysitter while Jensen went to his room to change into something more comfortable. This consisted of extra large sweatpants and a black wife beater that hugged his belly. He stopped into his daughter’s room to check on her. She was sound asleep with one leg out of her covers. He gently puts her foot back under the covers when she stirs awake.

 

She rubs the sleep from her eyes. “Daddy?” she says half awake.

 

Jensen swipes the hair from in front of her eyes. He smiles at her. She’s one of the only normal things in his life lately. Looking into her innocent eyes he felt a calm wash over him. As if everything was going to be okay. “Hey, baby, I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

“Did you have a good time?” JJ asked.

 

“Honestly, JJ, I much rather be home with you,” he said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Get some sleep, sweetie.” JJ nods her head and lays reverts back to sleep.

Jensen went downstairs where Danneel was putting away JJ’s toys that were scattered around. “JJ’s passed out,” he announced.

 

Danneel laughs to herself. “Well I hope so. From the looks of this living room, it looks like she had a blast.”

 

“I wish I could have had fun but of course Mark had to ruin it.” He plops down on the couch, but then readjust himself for he sat on a Barbie. He tosses the Barbie in her toy chest. “Maybe I should quit,” Jensen said throwing his head back.

 

Danneel sits next to him and puts her head on his shoulder and rubs his stomach. “Is that what you really want to do?”

 

He takes a deep sigh. “No… I love the show and I couldn’t do that Jared, but I also don’t want the show to fall apart because of me.”

 

“Oh baby…you’re not.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Jensen said quietly. They sat there in silence for a good while before they heard a knocking. Danneel gets up to answer and to their surprise it was Jared and Gen.

 

 

“Hey, we heard you guys left the party,” Jared said.

 

“Yeah, so we thought we would bring the party to you,” Gen said.

 

“Exactly, it’s not really a supernatural party if we’re not celebrating together,” Jared chuckled.

 

Jensen got up from the couch and found himself smiling, He really did have amazing friends. “You guys didn’t have to do this.” Gen brought Jensen in for a hug.

 

“No we didn’t but we wanted to. Plus Danneel told us what Mark said,” Gen said who felt incredibly bad for him.

 

“Seriously, I can’t believe he said that. What the hell is wrong with him?”

 

Jensen took a seat back on the couch. Everyone found a seat in the living room. “He’s just looking after his network.”

 

“Don’t stick up for him, baby,” Danneel told him. She didn’t want Jensen feeling that what was happening was his fault. The minute he begins sticking up for him he’ll believe that what he’s saying is true.

 

“I can’t help it,” Jensen whined.

 

Jared claps his hands together. “Why don’t we talk about something else. How about he fact that we’ve done 200 episodes and we’ve been in every single one.”

 

Jensen laughed. “In some way or another yes. I can remember when we filmed the pilot. You remember that?”

 

Jared thinks back 10 years ago to his 22-year-old self when he thought he would be lucky if this show got past the pilot. He remembered meeting Jensen and having this instant connection. A connection that felt as if they were doing something that meant something big. “Of course I do. But I think my favorite memory was when Ruby 2.0 came on set,” he said gazing at his beautiful wife.

 

She cuddled up next to him and gave him a kiss. “Families were started by this show,” Gen mused looking at her husband.

 

Danneel caressed Jensen’s stomach and said, “Tell me about it.” Jensen joined her hand on top of hers. Then they both felt their baby jab under his skin. “Looks like someone’s up,” Jensen said looking down at his bump.

 

Jared looked at Jensen with curiosity. “Did it move?”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, it did.”

 

“I can’t even imagine what that feels like,” he said in awe.

 

Gen chuckled, “It is pretty magical.” She rubbed her husbands arm. “I miss being pregnant,” she said longingly.

 

Jared shook his head playfully. “Baby, two is already a handful.”

 

“I didn’t mean now, I meant maybe in the future. And maybe you can carry it.” She laughed.

 

“Don’t count on it,” Jared said while taking a pull from his beer.

 

The four of them chatted for a few more hours and then Jared and Gen finally decided to go home. Jensen and Danneel retreated to bed as well.

 

xxx

“Porn?”

 

“What? No. I –it’s no it’s nothing.”

 

“Hey, look, no judgment from me. Just, you know, not where we eat.”

 

“Dude, it wasn’t porn.

 

“Okay, “erotica.” Whatever…..Whatever….um…” Jensen looks at John Badham, the director of the episode, for his line. He’s usually really good at remembering his lines but he’s got what Danneel calls, “Pregnancy brain.” It’s when you tend to forget things more often, which in this case includes his lines.

 

John looks over the script and says Jensen’s line. “Zip it up. Check this out.”

 

Jensen tilts his head back. He knew this.

 

“Lets start from the top,” John calls out.

 

Jared gets Jensen’s attention. “You okay?”

 

Jensen lets out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he lied. This episode was a very Dean heavy. Usually he can handle this but it’s getting more and more difficult to stay energized. The problem though was that Jensen didn’t know when to quit. He always pushed himself to his limits and he found himself reaching it quickly. By the 12th take of the same scene Jensen was beginning to feel annoyed and lightheaded.

 

Jared had said his line 3 times and Jensen was just unresponsive. He was just staring off.

 

“Jensen?” Jared said concerned.

 

“What?!” he snapped.

 

The crew was taken back by his outburst including Jared. “Can we take a quick break please?” Jared said, not really asking but demanding. He pulled Jensen off set and outside. Jensen was grateful because he could finally get some fresh air and he was no longer under the hot lights anymore.

 

“Thanks for that,” Jensen said taking a seat on the hood of a golf cart.

 

“Don’t mention. I could see you weren’t doing so good.”

 

A gust of cool Vancouver wind came through and Jensen took it all in for a second. It felt so good. “I just want to go home. I’m exhausted.”

 

“I thought you said you were good.”

 

“I lied,” he chuckled.

 

“Dude, that’s not funny. You need to say something if you don’t feel good,” he chastised. “Maybe we could get John to send you home,” he thought.

 

“No, because then I’d just have to make it all up tomorrow, plus everything else that’s scheduled for tomorrow. I just need to power through.”

 

And power through is what Jensen did. Jared did not approve though. He watched Jensen like a hawk throughout the whole shoot. Determined to make sure his T.V. brother was okay.

 

Luckily Jensen made through the day without snapping again or passing out. After the shoot Danneel and Cliff picked him up to go to the doctor for a check up. It was the same drill as last time. The office was empty and Cliff took back roads to assure they weren’t being followed.

 

Jensen lied back on the examining table while the Dr. Howard turned on sonogram machine. He put the cold gel on his stomach and glided the inducer around his stomach. They heard the baby’s heartbeat and saw their growing child on the monitor. For months Jensen and Danneel couldn’t decide whether or not they wanted to know the sex. They were afraid to find out, just in case something were to happen, but life is short. So they decided that today was the day they were gonna find out.

 

“It’s a girl,” Dr. Howard announced.

 

Jensen felt his eyes well up with tears. “I’m having a girl,” he sobbed. Danneel grabbed his hand tight and kissed him. She grabbed his face and they both cried with happiness.

 

“I love you,” she breathed.

 

“I love you, too,” he said back.

 

They immediately told the crew the good news. They were so ecstatic about it all. Month nine came around to rear his ugly head. Usually most woman would get maternity leave but Jensen decided to work instead. The season was wrapping up and they were in the middle of filming their last episode. Dr. Howard advised Jensen to take it easy but of course he didn’t listen. He swears the more plays Dean Winchester, the more he becomes him.

 

They were filming the last scene of the episode and the season. They were on location at a bar and the scene was with Jared, Jensen and Julian Richings, who played Death. They had just wrapped filming Julian and he was leaving the set. Before he left he told Jensen good luck on his baby. There was a lot of security on set that day. A lot of the media try to get sneak peaks of the final episode so they camp out as close as they can get to the set. This made the crew very nervous, but Jensen was dealing with his own personal hell. Since the day before he’s been feeling stabbing back pain. Danneel convinced him that it was perfectly normal so he had been taking Tylenol to numb the pain. The Tylenol was wearing off and he was not happy. A few more takes and they could wrap up and he could go home to a hot shower.

 

Jensen and Jared got on their mark. The director Phil, yelled “action” and Jared and Jensen begin walking out of the bar. “This is good. Dean, this good. The—Mark is off your arm. Nothing crazy happened. You get your baby back.” Jared hands Jensen the keys to the Impala.

 

Jensen says sarcastically, “Yeah. I’m sure everything is perfectly, _fine_ ” Jensen doubled over and almost lost his balance. It was as if the wind was knocked out of him. Jared caught him before he could fully fall. Phil yelled cut frantically while he ran over to Jensen followed by the set doctor.

 

Jared sat him down on the ground while the set doctor began examining him. Jensen could feel his stomach tightening to the point where he let out a small whimper. The doctor could feel that too. “Jensen, you’re having contractions.”

 

“What?” he blurted. “Somebody’s gotta call Danneel.”

 

“I’m already on it,” Jared said whipping out his phone.

 

The doctor got Jensen up on his feet. “We gotta get him to a doctor. He’s in active labor.” Jared got his other arm and Cliff got the car to the set. Cliff sped down the highway towards the doctor’s office. Unfortunately this caused caught the attention of the media that was camped outside of the set. Jared look behind him and saw a bunch of black cars trailing them.

 

“Uhhh guys, we gotta problem…” Jared said.

 

Jensen saw what he was talking about. “Crap!!! Cliff, you gotta lose em.”

 

Cliff went from 60 mph to 80 mph in record time and turned down a dirt road. “Hold on tight!” His driving techniques seemed to work because when Jensen turned around again no one was there. They got to the hospital and Jared helped Jensen out of the car. Danneel was waiting for them in the lobby. Dr. Howard pulled a wheel chair out for him and got him to sit down. Danneel got behind the chair to wheel him to his room. “You okay, baby?” she asked getting him out the chair onto the hospital bed.

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright.” He felt a contraction coming on and closed his eyes. Danneel took his hand and rubbed his back. Jensen tried counting to ten, for that’s how long his contractions would usually last but when he got to ten it was ending. “Ohhh God….” He breathed painfully.

 

“It’s okay, Jen, just breathe through it,” she encouraged. He let out a few slow puffs of air before it ended. “That’s good.”

 

She helped him get dressed into his hospital gown before the next contraction hit him. “I don’t know how you did this and kudos to Gen who did this twice. I’ve only been at it for a few hours and I want to quit.”

 

Dr. Howard walks into the room with his Jensen’s chart. “Actually, you’ve been in labor for a day in a half.”

 

“What? How is that possible?” Jensen asked incredulously.

 

Danneel thought back. “Oh that does make sense. All that back pain that you’ve been experiencing has been back labor.”

 

“Exactly,” Dr. Robert says while putting on white gloves. “Many woman don’t even feel it and some think they’re just having a bad back issues, like you did.”

 

“Mhmm, until it feels like your back and stomach are working as a team and trying to kill you,” Jensen half joked.

 

Time passed and Jensen was getting restless. He went for walks to help speed up his labor and bounced on a ridiculous ball, nothing was helping. Currently he was on all fours on the hospital bed moaning through a contraction. Danneel tried to help him get through it but he no longer wanted anyone to speak. Jared was sitting in the room browsing through his phone when he saw an article on TMZ. “Well this isn’t good.”

 

Without opening his eyes or looking up Jensen says, “I’ll give you $1000 to not speak,” he groaned.

 

“Too bad, TMZ just posted, “Jensen Ackles was seen fleeing the scene while filming their season finale. Could this have anything to do with the on going secrets the actor has been hiding for the past couple of months?”

 

“Why didn’t they mention you? You fled the scene too!” Jensen spat.

 

Jared chuckled. “I guess I’m not as important.”

 

Dr. Howard walked in and demanded Jensen to lie back and spread his legs.

 

“Why don’t you buy me a drink first,” he said under his breath.

 

“That’s for afterwards,” Dr. Howard replied with a cheeky grin.

 

Jensen spread his legs and Dr. Howard got up and personal in his business. “Congratulations, you’re 10 cm. On that next contraction I want to start pushing.”

 

Danneel was smiling ear to ear. Jensen saw her gleefulness and got curious. “Why are so happy?” he asked slightly annoyed. “Do you like to see me in pain, is that it?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “No, grumpy. I’m happy because were getting closer to meeting our little girl,” she said leaning in to give her husband a kiss. He felt bad for being such an ass to her. And he knew that she knew that he was just stressed out and in a lot of pain, but she also knew that all of it was going to worth it soon enough.

 

Just like the good doctor said, Jensen began pushing on his next contraction. Danneel had his hand in hers and Jared got kicked out of the room after he fell asleep and began snoring.

 

Jensen had been at it for hours and had just about had it. Danneel tried to be as encouraging as she could for him but Jensen couldn’t see past the excruciating pain he was in.

 

“Come on, baby you can do this, you’re almost there,” she said whipping the sweat from his forehead.

 

Jensen shook his head. “No! No I can’t! I’m not supposed to! This isn’t even supposed to happen!” he shouted.

 

Then Danneel did something she never thought she would have to do. She slapped him across the face. “Shut up! Millions of women do this every day! Hell I did this and didn’t complain this much! Suck it up and push our baby out!” Dr. Howard felt like the third wheel, soon to be forth, but spoke up anyway to break the tension.

 

“Jensen, are you ready to keep going?” he asked.

 

Jensen doesn’t speak but instead answers by pushing. “NNNGHH!!!” he strained.

 

“That’s it Ackles, keep pushing! I can see the head!” Dr. Howard said. He spread Jensen’s legs open wider to get a better look. Jensen got a better grip on Danneel’s hand as he continued to push. His whole body was bent forward and his face was turning beat red.

 

Danneel took a double take. “Breathe, honey!” She said in fear of him passing out. Jensen took in a deep breath, followed by him panting. “I’ll breathe like a normal person when I’m not pushing a smaller person out of me!” he shouted.

 

He kept going until they all heard the cries of his new baby girl. “Oh, my God…” Jensen breathed. “She’s here.”

 

Danneel began to cry and she grabbed her husbands face and kissed him. “Baby, I’m so proud of you. You did it. You did it,” she sobbed.

A nurse wrapped their newborn up and handed her off to Jensen. “Look at her. She’s so small. JJ was never this small,” he thought. “What are we gonna name her?” he asked Danneel.

 

She thought about it for a second. “How do you feel about Olivia?”

 

He looks down at his baby girl. “Hey, Olivia. Is that your name?” His daughter responded by grabbing his pinky finger. “I’ll take that as a yes. Olivia Ackles.”He looked up at Danneel and said, “I’m sorry for being such an ass…I didn’t mean to. And you had every right to slap me.”

 

Danneel chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. “It’s okay honey. And I know I did,” she said smiling.

 

 

After a while Danneel took Olivia to allow Jensen to get some rest. Gen and Jared walked in to congratulate him when they saw Jensen was completely passed out. Danneel quietly led them to a different room.

 

Gen couldn’t get over how cute the baby was and the complete miracle that she was. “I can’t believe it,” she said. Danneel had handed her over and she couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

 

“How’s the father?” Jared asked, concerned about his friend.

 

“He’s doing good, just tired,” she told them.

 

“And how are you?” Gen asked. “How long have you been awake?”

 

She honestly lost track of how many hours she’s been up. She was definitely in the low 20’s. “I’ve got no clue,” she scoffed. “I just wanted to make sure Jensen was going to be okay before I passed out. Unlike some people,” digging toward Jared.

 

He looked at her offended. “Hey, I had a long day too you know.”

 

Gen playfully shoved him. “Please…. did you give birth today? No? Okay.”

Jensen slept for 4 hours straight. When he woke up Danneel was asleep on the couch next to the bed. There was a knock at the door and Bob Singer, Misha Collins and Jeremy Cover walked in. They call came bearing gifts.

 

Jensen sat up in the bed and had a sheepish grin on his face. “Wh-what are you guys doing here?” he stammered.

 

Misha put down his pink wrapped gift on a near table. “Well we heard that you had an emergency on set so we all figured that you were going to be here.”

 

“And may I ask where you heard this?” Jensen asked, fearing the answer.

 

Carver cleared his throat, “TMZ…”

 

Jensen took an annoyed sigh. “Great, just great. Have you guys heard from Mark yet?” If Mark heard about this then his job and possibly others would be severely compromised.

 

“He hasn’t said anything yet or made any public announcements but we have to assume that he has,” Bob said.

 

They all continued to chat about work until the nurse walked in with Olivia in her arms. “Since you’re both awake I thought you two would like to spend some time with each other,” the nurse cheerfully said with a spring in her step. She handed his daughter to Jensen.

 

“Guys, I’d like you to meet Olivia Ackles,” Jensen announced to the room. They all gathered around him to awe at the beautiful baby girl in front of them.

 

Misha began to well up. “She’s gorgeous man, I can’t believe you did this.”

 

Jensen laughed, “Yeah me either. It was scary for a while but we pulled through.” He thought about it for a while. And that’s exactly what he needs to do about this whole media scandal. “I’m not worried about Mark,” he says confidently. “He has no proof about anything and you know what, he needs this show. We’re one of the only reasons this network is still afloat.”

 

“What about Arrow or the Flash? They both have better ratings then us,” Misha interjected.

 

“Yeah, but they’re fads. Everyone is obsessed with super-heroes right now. Look at Vampire Diaries.” He was right. When Vampire Diaries came out the world was obsessed with vampires and now the show is in it’s final seasons and some of the stars of the show have left. “In short, Mark can kiss my ass.”

 

“Well I’m glad to hear you say that,” Danneel said waking up from her nap. “I don’t give a rats ass about Mark or his empty threats. My only concern is for my family.”

 

Everybody in the room couldn’t’ help but agree with her.

 

xxx

After 48 hours Dr. Howard sent Dean and Olivia home. The first thing they did when got home was explain to JJ that she had a new little sister. JJ is still pretty young and they doubt she’ll even remember Jensen being pregnant. If she starts asking questions later on down the line then they’ll figure out a way to answer them. A few days after being home Jensen was called back on set to finish shooting the final scene in the season finale. Still carrying quite a bit of baby weight they had to shoot from the waist up.

 

When Jensen got home Danneel had Olivia in her arms and she was sleeping. There were boxes all around. They were also trying to move back to their LA home now that Olivia was born. “Hey,” he said in a whisper trying not to wake the baby. “Where’s JJ?

 

“With my mom. How was your last day of filming for season 10?” she asked while putting Olivia down in her bassinet in the living room. Danneel sat on the couch and continued to gently rock her to sleep.

 

“It went good, actually. Jared and I got lunch after, it was a nice send off.”

 

“Good,” Danneel said but seemed somewhere else. Jensen stared at her trying to figure her out. “What?”

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Well…. I do need to talk to you about something,” she said quickly.

 

Jensen sat down on the couch next to her and she took his hand. “What’s going on? This seems serious.”

 

“Um, yeah it kinda is.” Danneel had his full attention. “Jensen, I’m pregnant,” she said as she stared into his big green eyes. At first he didn’t say anything but he just sat there quiet and motionless. “Did-d-did you hear me? I said I’m-“

 

“I heard you,” Jensen cut her off. “When did this happen?”

 

“Remember when we found out the sex of the baby and we were just so damn excited that we decided to celebrate.”

 

Now Jensen remembers. And for some reason he thought not wearing a condom was a smart idea. He nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

 

“I mean, are you okay with this?” Danneel asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

 

Jensen picked up on this. “Oh my God, Danneel of course I am! I’m sorry I’m acting so weird; it just took me by surprise is all. I am very happy about this! And we won’t have to hide this pregnancy.”

 

She was so relieved. “Oh, thank God!” she kissed Jensen and then embraced him on the couch. “I’ve always wanted a big family. Just know if we decide to go for number 4, please don’t decide to carry it for yourself,” she laughed alongside Jensen.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

 

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
